princesswars_kyra_vs_mirafandomcom-20200215-history
Mira Braunland
''"What? You dare to mess with me... You don't know who my Father is!" '' ~Mira Braunland getting Extremely aggravated with Kyra and Master Dragon lord. 'Mira Braunland AKA Niragawa Princess 'ミラブラウンランド is one of the Primary Antagonist of the Series Biography Mira is unlike other women is because her whereabouts in her origin is unknown however, People say it's within an area that is very cold. However, she was elected as the World Champion of the Rising sphere when she defeated BetaFury along with her father, Herr Braunland who supposedly sealed Lord Zikyu back to his Amulet form. By then, She was always very Aggressive towards Kyra and her group. She seems to be an extremely Rich and a spoiled person who is often famous and well-known. By her looks and her deceptive manner, usually people are afraid of her and the result, Mira gets what she wants. Even if it means death to another host. Personality and Conflicts with Kyra A rumor was spread because Andrea Cobalt has reported that A new challenger is going to Replace her Championship title. This did not only aggravate Mira however, She seems to be very Pessimistic that the fact that she might be a lose and become a runner up! So, She trains and plans to defeat and destroy Kyra Megokara. Also, as her hatred grows she is now enhanced with a ability which enable by using her multiple Versions of herself. She will ensure that Kyra will be dealt in a civilized, however in a deadly manner! Forms of Mira Braunland '1)Red hair - This is a Pirate/Vampire form that First Mira Transforms to. Her Abilities is that she could throw Blood and then use her opponents blood to form a bloody gun and uses on her opponent! ' 2) Blue Hair- A Water/Hypnotizing Space Cadet that uses water to Defend herself and uses Psychic powers to Mind control and help her to attack her opponents. 3) Blonde Hair - A Fire and Zombie Princess that has her ability to poison her opponents and the Toxic Liquid becomes Flammable after the liquid is with contact with opponent’s skin. 4) Black Hair - Moth/Butterfly Insect form… Mira's Very Scaly and deadly form, Mira could Summon deadly Moths, Butterflies and even Locusts. She is very Defenseless at times w/o insects, So it’s pretty Vulnerable in this State Final Form) Basically, the White Hair Guardian Death Angel Form, In this Appearance She has two Skeleton-like Wings, and half of her face is Skeleton and the other half is human. Although only part of her body is Mortified, This happens to be her most powerful form, Although The Key Weakness here is Speed and Light. The Braunland's Mob Besides, being a Queen of Rising Sphere and having all the access of weaponry. She also has a Family that works like a Mafia. although it's very limited in members, however these Allies Shall not be underestimated: 1) Chiara Braunland - Sister of Mira, She is very silent and unlike her older sister. She doesn't like beer and Delicate sweet desserts. She is very mature compare to her sister Mira! However, She was forced to join by Mira and serve on her sister's Behalf or She'll be threatened that her body will be torn apart! 2) Chion Marade - An Insane Madman who was raised in a very Wealthy family of the Marades by selling illegal Drugs, and Dead Animal Meat that has been in the Black Market and however was a huge Success. 3) Herr Braunland or Mr. Braunland - He was a Lawyer and the father of Chiara and Mira. However, He started to watch Movies based on Gangs and Criminals. So, he basically Transitioned from a Lawyer to a Deadly Con Villain who plans to control the world 4) Black Koblin - An old protective ally of Mira. He wanted to serve and protect her, they were once known to be good and supportive buddies! However, He was an experiment when He was drafted by Mr. Braunland. He had now become a Monster which the skin was darkened and the last thing he only memorize was Mira. He suffered from a massive memory loss that can become permanent. he shall protect whoever Harms Mira Braunland as a loyal Bodyguard and only to defend her. Trivia * Mira Braunland is the Youngest Daughter of Mr. Braunland because He only had 2 daughters in the whole series and Mira happens to be her Father's Favorite Gal. * Mira happens to be one of the Shortest Antagonist of the Series, Even her Current Boyfriend is taller than others in her Pink Team. * Unlike Her Rival, Kyra She has multiple Abilities due to a Curse that Mira had suffered over the years of hatred with Kyra. * She has no known Brithplace, It's Possible due to the Amnesia Affect that she suffered. It's probably the only reason why she dislikes Kyra * Her hair happens to be a strain of Rainbow because She has multiple Abilities and is not clearly a Lesbian. This has other people confused about her Sexuality, However Her being Lesbian is often a False Claim. * Andrea Cobalt is the of the two only Remaining Female Friends that ends up being Killed in the series. The Other being her sister Chiara. Mira and Kyra were the only survivors of the tournament. * She is the last two Only Survivors that happens to be a Female, The Other happens to be Her Rival Kyra * It is Valid that She was friends with Kyra, In Fact She stopped hurting her former Friend due to the Memory regain from her Long Term Amnesia. * Her Last name happens to be "Braunland" Which is a Surname is German. It Translates to "Brown territory" this proves that part of her Ancestors were from Germany. * Her Appearance is usually really Casual This Probably Explains why She doesn't like Formal Events * She wears a Black T-shirt that has the message "#1" This was due to a Brainwash method that was performed by her Evil Father. * Her Favorite colors are: Pink, Black, Blue and Green. * She is a Omnivore although, She dislikes eating Meat but loves eating Seafood. * Although She is Famous in the series, She is often Described as "The Icey Woman" Which is Proof of how she has a nickname "Ice Niragawa" Category:Villianess Category:Team Pink Category:Antagonists Category:Braunland Soceity __FORCETOC__